Game Night
by thyFreshPrincess
Summary: In where Lucy and Natsu can read each other's minds, not really, but Jellal and Erza don't like losing anyway.


**Game Night**

 **Secret Santa Gift to; watchmist1412**

 **Prompt: Roommates!**

 _ **Summary:**_ **Lucy and Natsu are cheeky best-friends that** _ **totally**_ **read each other's mind. Jellal and Erza don't like losing.**

 **Rated: T (** _ **just in case)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Fairy Tail or the characters. That is all Hiro Mashima's fault.**_

* * *

"Killer… dead… zombies? Oh!" Lucy jumped up from her spot on the lounge, waving her hands wildly as the movements Natsu were making, clicked in her head.

"Shaun of the Dead!"

She heard the mutters of disbelief Erza and Jellal made when Natsu grinned, nodding. The pair let out matching yells of triumph, which went well with their matching Christmas sweaters; something that Lucy come up with in celebration of two years of being roommates/best friends with Natsu.

The latter floated over to his blonde ' _bestie'_ and they shared an enthusiastic high-five as Erza drew another dash on the whiteboard, mumbling something out them being cheaters.

"I still believe you are both cheating." Jellal stared at his girlfriend whom was grabbing a piece of paper from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Says the guy who is _super_ jealous of our psychic abilities." Natsu grinned and Lucy nodded, conceding with his statement. It didn't really _matter_ that Natsu and Lucy had rigged the game a little bit, and wrote down practiced movie titles.

If you thought about it, the chance of picking up a movie they had practiced miming, was only fifty percent.

 _So they were only half-cheating._

"Jellal." Erza's voice was firm, unforgiving and quite frankly, ridiculously scary, as her boyfriend looked up from his phone, eyebrow quirking.

"We need to _annihilate_ them. I will not be working double shifts to pay their wifi bill." Her voice held threat but Natsu and Lucy started snickering as the reason for this particular game night was brought up.

The loser had to pay for the winners wifi for three months. The idea had started when Natsu was caught using Jellal's wifi a week ago, but it soon had sparked into world war three between the neighbors.

After a week of steaming documentaries on Netflix, watching multiple cat videos and a few _two hour long_ exotic videos, they had all agreed that the only way this would be resolved was by a game night.

Lucy had her doubts, but when Natsu had pitched the idea to be a little sneaky, she couldn't help but agree to the plan and here they were.

"Understood."

Erza unfolded the paper and her lips pursed when she read the suggestion. Lucy waited for her nod before starting the thirty second timer on her phone.

Erza held up three fingers, then the first, eyes stuck to Jellal who nodded, "Three words. First word."

Her hands immediately began to flail awkwardly, as Jellal frowned, "Octopus… drunken teenagers… Natsu at Lucy's twenty-third birthday party?"

Lucy burst out laughing, remembering the memory of Natsu 'dancing'. The aforementioned Natsu grumbled a little, but continued to watch as Erza rubbed her stomach then did a little jig on the floor, eyes desperate.

The timer ticked down to the ten second mark and Lucy bit her lip, as Jellal grew louder in his attempt to guess the movie.

The timer rang loudly and Natsu laughed, "What were you trying to say?"

Erza glared at the pair who were trying not to laugh loudly at their neighbor's misfortune, and stated sharply, "High School Musical."

Jellal's eyebrows scrunched together in a hard line, " _How_ is twitching around like that supposed to tell me 'high?'"

"Don't place the blame of your shortcomings on me, Jellal. I'm very disappointed with you."

Lucy leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder, trying her hardest to silence her mad laughter as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze.

The score was three to seven, the first being whoever got to nine — Erza didn't like even numbers for _reasons unknown —_ would win.

"Natsu, stop canoodling and go." Erza demanded, flopping down on the couch. Lucy leaned back once Natsu rose to his feet, "Aye sir."

As if summoned by that very phrase, Natsu's cat — and Lucy's adopted son if the way she spoiled him had anything to say about it — slinked his way into the room.

He meowed at the guests, before jumping up on Lucy's lap. She cuddled him immediately, uncaring that he let out a grumpy strangled whine. His paws pushed lightly against her collarbones as she hugged him, her ample breasts squashing the poor creature.

"Alright. I'm ready." She watched as Natsu stretched and knew immediately that it was nothing they had written down.

 _Stretch for movies they hadn't written down._

 _Yawn for movies they did._

 _Not exactly the_ _ **hardest**_ _game plan but it seemed to be working so far._

Erza started the timer, and Natsu held up three fingers.

"Three words. Second word. Hit me with it Natsu, give me a good one!" Lucy squeezed Happy who let out a louder whine of annoyance, but stayed pliant in her hands.

Natsu shot her an amused smirk before using his hands to pluck an imaginary object onto his head.

"Hat… Beanie?" He shook his head, drawing oddly looking _spikes_ in the air above his head and she blinked before asking hesitantly, "Crown?"

He nodded and Lucy beamed as he made a wild movement which normally meant elaborate so she did, "Crown… Royalty, Queen, Princess, Prince…"

He snapped his hands out in a stopping motion once she said Prince and she narrowed her eyes, "Prince…? King!"

He clicked his fingers and she dropped Happy in order to clap excitedly,

"Fifteen seconds." Jellal informed them, as Natsu held up one finger and Lucy shouted, "First word!"

He dropped to all fours and began to crawl over to her, which normally would have made her laugh but _wifi_ was on the line. He pointed to Happy, and she began to guess.

"Cat… Cheetah, Tiger…?"

"Ten seconds."

He got on his knees to wave his hands about, asking for more elaboration as she cried, "Jaguar! Lion!"

He clicked his fingers wildly at her and she murmured, "Lion King. The Lion King!"

Natsu jumped on his feet with a wild grin as she cheered, ignoring Erza's protest since 'Natsu had pointed to Happy which _made_ Lucy get it'. The pair danced around each other before finishing with a healthy high-five and an uncoordinated fist bump.

"Erza, that is hardly fair." Lucy began, grabbing a handful of chips from the table, " _You_ pointed to Natsu's hair to mime out Legally Blonde."

"I still _don't_ understand why you didn't point to Lucy. She's the one with blonde hair." Jellal raised his eyebrow at Erza as they began to bicker lightly about the fact that that movie was entirely too pink.

Lucy chomped down on her chip happily as Natsu watched the pair before suggesting, "How about for the last game, we just say words that relate to that movie and the first pair who gets it, winner takes all."

All three remaining heads in the room snapped to him, and Lucy choked, eyes going wide.

"I take your wager." Erza cut in before Lucy could tell Natsu that was a _horrible_ idea.

"Are you stupid? We were winning!" Lucy slapped him over the back of the head, annoyed when his grin was still unrelenting and he sat there, unflinching under her cold glare.

"We've got this Luce. Plus, with the way this is going, Erza will demand a rematch and you won't be able to eat that ice-cream you've been hiding until at least twelve. _Then_ you'll feel bloated for work and classes tomorrow, which will make–" Lucy placed her hand over her roommates mouth, shaking her head at him.

"You, are an idiot."

"So how are we going to do this?" Jellal's has straightened from his slouched defeated position as Erza stated, "If we win, we win it all. But if we win, _then_ they win, they win it all. That's only fair."

Lucy mumbled her consensus, as Natsu spoke surely, "No using words that are in the title. Other than that, should be a fairly quick game. You guys are up first."

While the pair were getting ready, Lucy took the moment to lean over to Natsu, "If you've screwed this up for us, I'm kicking you out of the flat. Fair warning, and I'm keeping your shirt."

Natsu chuckled, moving closer to her so she could feel his warm breath roll down her neck. She shivered as he murmured, "But if we win, you have to let me take you out on a date. And let me see you wearing that shirt."

The _shirt_ the couple were mentioning was Natsu's infamous Egyptian cotton; one that was simply black and the softest thing Lucy had ever felt. She had stolen it the week Natsu had moved in then denied knowing its whereabouts for months afterwards.

Natsu would tell people that she stole it because she was secretly pining for him — she most certainly was _not(?)_ but Lucy would always correct him and tell people it was a souvenir for when Lucy finally got the courage to kick Natsu's ugly mug from her place.

Unfortunately, it was now _their_ place.

The idea of going out on a date with Natsu wasn't frightening, they were both young adults that hadn't dated much in the two years of knowing each other — and once drunk, flirted with one another _way_ too much to be innocent — but it left Lucy's stomach jittery with wild butterflies.

"Luce?" He prompted for a response, shaking his roommate from her thoughts and she glanced over, nibbling her lip with the lightest shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Deal."

"Okay, start the timer." Erza notified her and Lucy unlocked her phone, tapping the screen as Erza began to spew words.

"Chasing, running after, following, word similar to those." She spewed as Jellal's gazed at the floor for a split second before nodding.

"Pursuit!"

Erza shouted, "Yes! Okay, off but with one less letter!"

"Of? Pursuit of?"

Erza let out an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement and Lucy decided to let that slide as the clock neared ten seconds.

"Smile, joy, bliss-"

"Happiness! Pursuit _of_ Happiness!" Jellal's voice echoed as the timer went off and Erza smirked smugly, "Our point."

Nerves balled up in Lucy's chest, noticing the confident smirks they now wore as Erza sat herself directly beside Jellal, the closest thing the couple would do to resembled cuddling in public.

"Luce, did you want to do it?"

She nibbled on her bottom lip, wondering who would have a better chance.

"No. You go ahead. Don't lose Natsu."

"Never do." He jumped up and she scoffed, almost tempted to remind him of the _countless_ times he has lost — don't mention Monopoly in this flat unless you want an agitated Natsu demanding a game— but thought against it.

He calmly picked up a piece of paper and smirked when he read it, "I won't even need _ten_ seconds for this one. Start the timer, and watch the magic."

Erza started the thirty second timer and Natsu took a deep breath in, eyes stuck to Lucy's.

"Last Tuesday. What did you say it was like?"

 _Tuesday?_

She almost groaned at the _horrible_ day she had endured, after waking up late, burning her ear with her straightener, missing breakfast, having to _walk into class fifteen minutes late—_ she cringed.

It was a terrible day. She remembered climbing into Natsu's bed; for a strictly platonic talk, of course, and explaining everything in dramatic and vivid detail.

A grin lit up her lips as she cried out, "A Series of Unfortunate Events!"

* * *

She smiled at Erza, giving her a light hug as the latter clutched the bowl of caramel popcorn in her grip.

"This was fun. We should do it every month." Erza stated and Lucy nodded, "Yeah! Message me tomorrow and we'll plan."

Erza nodded and walked out the front door, Jellal stopping to kiss Lucy on the cheek before following her out.

She closed the door quietly and locked it, wandering back into the lounge room, surprised to find Natsu _tidying_ it up.

In all her two years of living with Natsu, she had only seen him clean once or twice without the motivation of an angry blonde in his ear.

"Do you feel bad since we sort of… _rigged_ the game a little?" She questioned, brushing off chocolate crumbs off the couch as Natsu glanced over at her, grinning, "We only got two out of eight of our movies Luce. I'd say we are fine."

Lucy agreed lightly, collected the cups and walked into the kitchen, turning the tap water on to rinse them out.

She hasn't even heard Natsu wander in, so she jumped a little when he suddenly spoke, "You like Nacho's, right?"

Lucy turned her body a little so she could eye him while wiping over the bench absentmindedly, "Yeah. I do. Why?"

"Tomorrow night then. I'll pick you up at 7 after work."

The crushing realization that she had agreed to a _date_ with Natsu Dragneel rolled over her and she blinked, before a little bout of curiosity mixed with joy burned through her.

"Sounds good."

He gave her a grin, pink hair unruly and disheveled, dark eyes mischievous and excited. Teeth white and a little blinding.

 _Lucy swore he ate toothpaste with how clean his teeth were._

"Want to watch Netflix and eat my ice-cream with me?" She offered, trying to ignore the way he was smiling at her. There was no doubt in Lucy's mind that Natsu was attractive, it was the first thing she had noticed when they had met.

Of course, the second was his _complete_ disregard for personal space.

Natsu nodded and she reached down to the freezer, opening it to pull out her tub of limited edition ice-cream, that was a Christmas themed taste and name. When she turned around, Natsu had collected two spoons and they both migrated to the couch.

"So what sort of flavor is this?" Natsu asked as he fiddled with the T.V settings. Lucy curled up in her usual spot, grabbing the knitted blanket from the cold floor.

"Gingerbread and mint." She informed him, moving slightly when he sat down next to her, easily accepted her weight against his side. Due to the lack of heating in their flat, Lucy had gotten used to leeching off Natsu's body heat.

And surprisingly, he had teased her once about it before moving on.

They bickered over what to watch, just as the snow fell outside.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas.**_


End file.
